bienvenido al siquiátrico
by mariafer-1210
Summary: y si se descubriera que lo que causa la locura de un psicólogo tiene nombre y apellido Uzumaqui Naruto aquel desaliñado y agresivo pendenciero lograra sacar de sus cabales al doctor Uchiha y lo obligara a revisar su propia cordura (ESTA ES LA VERSIÓN EDITADA DE CONDICIONES PARA ENAMORARSE PASEN Y LEAN XD)
1. comienza el pandemónium

Lamento haber cambiado mi fic para las que les había gustado anteriormente pero en el segundo capítulo descubrí que necesitaba modificar un poco la personalidad de Sasuke desde el primer capítulo espero que este les guste igualmente háganmelo saber en un review por favor y a las nuevas lectoras de mi fic gracias por interesarse háganme saber su opinión de mi fic en un review o en un mensaje privado bye, bye.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

**Bienvenido al siquiátrico **

***comienza el pandemónium**

**Condición de percepción**

"El amor ha sido y es objeto de estudio no solo del psicoanálisis, sino de múltiples teorías y modelos del conocimiento que intentan dar una explicación del por qué "nos enamoramos", porque "nos gusta tal o cual persona" e incluso de ciertos caracteres patológicos y "anormales" de la vida amorosa.  
Cada teoría ofrece a su modo una respuesta a estos interrogantes, proponiendo ciertos elementos que le son propios. Así, por ejemplo, la Biología intenta explicarlo desde una base psicofísica o fisiológica, argumentando que el amor es "producto" de la acción de determinas hormonas sobre el Sistema Nervioso; el Condicionamiento lo explica como un emergente de una compleja asociación de estímulos y respuestas, etc.  
Así cada disciplina ofrece desde su perspectiva ciertos determinantes que contribuyen, en este caso a la génesis del amor o del "estar enamorado" _Sigmund Freud _

Mis ojos no paraban de repasar los mismo párrafos una y otra vez de un lado al otro y deteniéndose en cada palabra tratando de estudiarla, buscando aquella repuesta inconcebiblemente necesaria para tratar de explicar científicamente mi enfermedad.

Muchas veces me han asignado diferentes casos de jóvenes al borde del suicidio por cuestiones amorosas y que en mi opinión eran de motivos vacios, ilógicos y con pocas explicaciones científicas por lo tanto totalmente irreales. Sus gestos, sus lagrimas, su actitud aquellas estúpidas e irracionales palabras que me hacían pensar en lo ilógico y masoquista que era aquella enfermedad llamada amor.

Desde entonces olvide aquel embriagador y empalagoso sentimiento que muchos aseguraban estúpidamente que era el complemento de su vida lo cual era repugnante….pero…..si esa era mi forma de pensar tan narcisista y cerrada ¿por qué me encontraba sentado repasando una y otra vez la misma teoría que trataba de darle una explicación a mi delirio?, ¿Por qué era imposible para mi sacar de mi vida y de mi mente aquel maldito rubio que había sido capaz de enfrentarme en aquella fiesta?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de recordar la forma en la que entre peleas y gritos me obligo a bailar? Mis respuestas las cuales lograba conseguir con mi experiencia en el campo psicoanalítico y los muchos libros de Freud o de lacan que encontraba en mi casa o en mi oficina solo me llevaban a la misma conclusión perturbadora y bastante irracional ¿acaso era posible que un psicólogo pudiese perder la cabeza en tan poco tiempo? Mi ira se mesclaba con mis pensamientos dulces y empalagosos y como era típico la ira comenzaba a ganar esta contienda como ya en muchas ocasiones

-¡ya le dije que no puede entrar ahí!-el grito de la secretaria del hospital fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a recobrar la conciencia y la compostura mientras que a la vez me alertaba un poco

-¡donde está el puto consultorio!-otro grito esta vez de un hombre al parecer buscando mi ubicación azotaba mis oídos y lograba enfurecerme más de lo que yo mismo había logrado

-¡hey que te pasa esto es un…..!- mi mente se puso en blanco al ver que el gran alborotador no era nada más ni nada menos que un rubio ojiazulado desaliñado y bastante joven

-¡me importa una mierda que sea esto, tu moreno estoy loco, cúrame!- ahora si creía que mi cabeza iba a estallar de frustración en algún momento ¿acaso dijo loco? Y ¿es mi imaginación o dijo cúrame?

-emmmm ¿eh? ¡¿Qué?!- me hice el desentendido mientras que burlonamente tomaba al rubio de la camisa y lo acercaba a mi oído fingiendo no escuchar lo que decía

-¡¿estas sordo o algo psicólogo incompetente?!-la vena en mi frente se hincho totalmente al sentir como aquel rubio había intentado romper mis tímpanos de forma desconsiderada y cruel

-mira no sé quien putas eres, ni mucho menos que haces en mi consultorio pero soy un psicólogo bastante buscado y si quieres que te atienda tendrás que pedirlo con tiempo-solo trataba de ser cortes y evitar liberar toda la tención que tenia acumulada por no dormir durante 29 horas en la cara de aquel rubio exasperante que en ese momento solo era un interrupción en la búsqueda de mi enfermedad

-ja escucha …..-su mirada subió y bajo por todo mi cuerpo como si me examinara –niño no me iré de aquí hasta que me cures ¿entiendes?-termino su frase agachándose un poco para quedar frente a mi cara y escupir aquellas palabras con tono obstinado y rastrillando los dientes, mi ceño se frunció mas mientras que mis puños se cerraron abruptamente y por mi cabeza solo pasaba una palabra una y otra vez-_ niño-_

-¿Dr. Uchiha? y-yo enserio lo lamento le dijimos que no pasara pero el ammmm-mi secretaria irrumpió en el consultorio logrando callarme antes de que le gritara a aquel rubio

-¡no me importa solamente sirve de algo y cancela todas mis citas de hoy!-mi personalidad cortante que solo me ayudaba a descargar mi exasperación en otras personas, las lagrimas de la secretaria antes de salir rápidamente del consultorio al sentir el tono de mi voz refiriéndose a ella y la sonrisa triunfante y hasta un poco segadora de aquel rubio al escuchar lo que él habría interpretado como mi derrota-_mierda, ese chico estaba logrado llevar mi paciencia hasta ciertos límites que ni siquiera yo conocía-_

…nxs…

-¿bien Naruto Uzumaqui no?-mi ceño totalmente fruncido y su sonrisa totalmente ensanchada –_lo está disfrutando-_la vena de mi cien termino de hincharse al momento en el que sus ojos brillaron para contestarme con una actitud totalmente diferente a lo que había visto al principio –_esta presumiendo que gano-_solo un suspiro logro relajarme para volver a concentrarme en el trabajo-_ estas aquí para diagnosticarlo y como él dice "curarlo" no para romper su cara cuando te exasperes por su estúpida sonrisa-_

-tengo 20 años, estudio en la universidad T, tome la carrera de artes o más bien música, vivo con mi abuelo y mi tutor ya que mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y si soy soltero- resultado casi caigo de mi silla al notar como la ultima parte **¡la cual no había preguntado! **la respondía con una sonrisa brillante y una obvia tranquilidad al hablar como si tan solo me estuviera hablando de su pasatiempo o algo parecido, mi ceño se frunció a sobremanera mientras me perdía en su personalidad irritante que lograba desafiarme lo cual me enojaba y obligaba a exasperarme sin razón alguna ya que por momentos mi personalidad era totalmente cambiada por aquel rubio

-bien, suficiente de tu vida ahora dime ¿Por qué "enfermedad" vienes a que te "cure"?- hacia énfasis en esas dos palabras en especifico, mientras que rotaba los ojos y movía mis dedos poniéndole menos importancia, mi mirada se mantenía en la libreta bajo de mis lentes los cuales para librar un poco de tención tome del habito de acomodar cada cierto tiempo pero la tensión no lograba disiparse ya que sabía que tenía aquella mirada celeste chocando en mi rostro y que el dueño de aquella mirada también sonreía abiertamente al parecer utilizando su propio truco para liberar tensión

-bien, pues ese "problema"-ahora copiaba aquel gesto que hice algún momento atrás con una sonrisa y también desviando su mirada de la mía- viene desde que fui a una fiesta- por primeras vez en toda la tarde dirigí mi mirada al rubio con interrogante en ella y no irá -solamente creí que en esa noche terminaría resolviendo unos cuantos trabajos que tenía que resolver en la casa Uchiha pero él me detuvo y me obligo a perderme totalmente de mi subconsciente y olvidar mi trabajo, el y su personalidad egocéntrica e irritante-se detuvo, notando que se había salido más delo que debía del tema al límite en el cual había revelado algo que no debía-¿_el es el chico que conocí en la fiesta?_-aun trataba de engañarme diciendo que podía ser otro pero ya era lo suficientemente obvio como para seguirlo negando me limite a mirarlo seria e inmutablemente mientras relacionaba sus palabras y llegaba a la conclusión de que quería algo de mi familia sin aun poder averiguar que era

-¿dijiste casa Uchiha?-lo saque de sus pensamientos con mi voz sorprendiéndolo un poco y haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que la casa que acababa de mencionar no era nada mas nada menos que la mía

-emmmm si es que mi abuelo fue invitado y por eso fui– su voz comenzó a parecer nerviosa y sus palabras un poco improvisadas pero realmente no le di importancia alguna y fingí que le había creído su poco elaborada excusa ya que me parecía divertido y un poco interesante la idea de que tuviera un conflicto con mi familia

- bien entonces ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico para que terminaras "perdiéndote de tu subconsciente"?- mi voz se volvió burlesca y utilice mis manos para hacer gestos imitándolo en aquella frase, note que se molesto pero trataba de olvidar el hecho de que él era el chico que me había sacado un poco de mi personalidad y que posiblemente el chico del cual hablaba era yo, me hice el desentendido tanto de su molestia como de aquel hecho perturbador y me limite a seguir diagnosticando a aquel rubio exasperante

-nada en especial-ahora su mirada era de molestia y entendía que tanto él como yo tratábamos de reservarnos ciertas cuestiones que se relacionaban con el otro, causándonos ira irracional mutuamente, en ese momento entendí que Naruto se había convertido en nada más que en un terrorista en mi vida y en ese mismo momento trataba de destruir mi personalidad con su mirada retadora y exasperante, mi sonrisa se ensancho con sorna al momento de sentir un reto y mi cabeza se lleno de cierta teoría que me llevaba a sentir un reto mayor acercarse mas y mas al momento de interactuar con el Uzumaqui –_la condición de percepción-_"_**el reconocimiento de la persona causante del delirio dado en la conciencia de la víctima, el causante de la perdida psicoactiva de la persona y la pérdida de capacidades psicoanalíticas del ser humano. La condición de percepción causa pequeños delirios o alucinación que causan gusto a la víctima, recuerdos forzosos pero románticos y que causan un gran placer al momento de reencontrarse o pensar en esa persona, aceleración de ritmo cardiaco, elevada temperatura en unos cuantos segundos, pensamientos confusos y perdida de personalidad son unos de los cuantos síntomas de los muchos que conlleva la condición de percepción"-**_ahora tanto él como yo teníamos una razón para estar cerca uno del otro, yo mi innegable ego que me negaba la simple idea de dejarlo ganar y él sus propios planes perturbadores extraños, que solo lograban invitarme a aceptar mas aquel peligro como un reto y que me obligaban a sentirme cómodo con el delirio que el empezaba a provocarme despertando mi propio instinto masoquista

Bien, bien espero que realmente les guste mi nuevo fic y me dejen unos hermosos reviews que me llenen de inspiración para continuar esta y mis otras historias gracias por leer y darme su apoyo bye, bye.


	2. condiciones para enamorarse

Hola, hola, hola jajajaja mariafer reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para todas mis hermosas lectoras con mucho cariño, espero que realmente les guste, tanto como para que me dejen un inspirador y hermoso review que me anime a escribir de todas mis historias, gracias a todas las que me agregaron a su escritora o a su historia favorita y también a las que me dejaron un review o un mensaje privado diciéndome lo mucho que les gustaba mi historia de condiciones para enamorarse espero que realmente les guste el cambio que hice y decidan continuar leyendo esta historia bye, bye.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

….

-nada en especial-ahora su mirada era de molestia y entendía que tanto él como yo tratábamos de reservarnos ciertas cuestiones que se relacionaban con el otro, causándonos ira irracional mutuamente, en ese momento entendí que Naruto se había convertido en nada más que en un terrorista en mi vida y en ese mismo momento trataba de destruir mi personalidad con su mirada retadora y exasperante, mi sonrisa se ensancho con sorna al momento de sentir un reto y mi cabeza se lleno de cierta teoría que me llevaba a sentir un reto mayor acercarse mas y mas al momento de interactuar con el Uzumaqui –_la condición de percepción-_"**_el reconocimiento de la persona causante del delirio dado en la conciencia de la víctima, el causante de la perdida psicoactiva de la persona y la pérdida de capacidades psicoanalíticas del ser humano. La condición de percepción causa pequeños delirios o alucinación que causan gusto a la víctima, recuerdos forzosos pero románticos y que causan un gran placer al momento de reencontrarse o pensar en esa persona, aceleración de ritmo cardiaco, elevada temperatura en unos cuantos segundos, pensamientos confusos y perdida de personalidad son unos de los cuantos síntomas de los muchos que conlleva la condición de percepción"-_**ahora tanto él como yo teníamos una razón para estar cerca uno del otro, yo mi innegable ego que me negaba la simple idea de dejarlo ganar y él sus propios planes perturbadores extraños, que solo lograban invitarme a aceptar mas aquel peligro como un reto y que me obligaban a sentirme cómodo con el delirio que el empezaba a provocarme despertando mi propio instinto masoquista …

**BIENVENIDO AL PSIQUIATRICO**

***CONDICIONES PARA ENAMORARSE **

**VIVE ENTRE DEMONIOS **

"basta enumerar algunas de las condiciones y supuestos del enamoramiento para que se haga altamente verosímil su extremada infrecuencia. Sin pretender con ello ser completo, podríamos decir que esas condiciones forman tres órdenes: condiciones de percepción para ver la persona que va a ser amada, condiciones de emoción con que respondemos sentimentalmente nosotros a esa visión o delirio por el que pasamos, condición de constitución en nuestro ser se forma el delirio y la contaminación total de todo nuestro subconsciente….

Mis ojos repasaban aquellas palabras una y otra vez exasperándome y consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño mientras que trataba de pensar en una forma de continuar mi próxima tesis titulada "la investigación del delirio conocido como el amor" pero cada frase, cada palabra, cada párrafo que lograba escribir solo me traía a la mente a aquel rubio de ojos claros y personalidad bipolar que desde ahora tendría que atender casi todos los putos días de la semana para tratar de "curar" su enfermedad mental que el muy imbécil aseguraba iba a terminar matándolo, rodé la silla del escritorio hasta llegar a la librera y tomar dos o tres libros relacionados con los temas que había elegido para mi tesis entre ellos _"estudios sobre el amor", "amor y su respectiva locura" y "delirium"_ , fruncí mas mi ceño al no poder sacar de mi mente a aquel rubio me levante de la silla a la vez que arroje los libros a un lado y tome un cigarrillo de mi habitual cajetilla, me acerque a la ventana y comencé a consumir aquel cigarro mientras inhalaba fuerte tratando de llevar mi frustración a otro lado

–¿Es tan malo vivir en el delirio?- dije a la nada mientras comenzaba a apoyarme en la ventana, cerraba mis ojos, me limitaba a escuchar los perturbadores y fastidiosos ruidos de la calle y me tomaba la libertad de repasar cada uno de los segundos que pase en esa primera sesión, cuantas veces logro sacarme de quicio, cuentas veces me contuve para no liberar mi tensión en su rostro, sin esperarlo mis labios se despojaron de su habitual posición causando más mi ira y consiguiéndome dar a entender mas y mas que estaba contaminado y enfermo, gruñí un poco al notar aquel pequeño intruso de cambio en mi rostro y sin yo esperarlo…. se formo una sonrisa … y con ello empieza aquel delirio que formo el rubio en mi, aquella vida entre demonios del pandemónium que el rubio trajo y aquel sentimiento irritante y que por el momento me niego a reconocer

**Flashback:**

Mi mirada era inmutable y un poco perturbadora ya que había recuperado mi postura seria luego de darme una o dos bofetadas mentales ahora me concentraba en examinar a aquel rubio con los ojos y obligarlo a recibir el castigo que conlleva hacerme perder así sea por 10 segundos mi personalidad.

-¿te he visto en otro lugar?- mi mente estaba en automático solo limitándose a llenar mi libreta con cada uno de los movimientos del rubio después de olvidar todo tipo de sentimiento sin importar cuál fuera excepto uno profesional –_está jugando conmigo-_me alerte una vez más, algo me decía que el sabia quien era y solo me retaba a tratar de mantener mi compostura mientras él se burlaba de mi

-no- respondí seca y estoicamente mientras dirigía mi mirada al rubio por unos segundos para seguir anotando lo que hacía-_le molesta-_sonreí de medio lado al notar que le molestaba mi actitud tan cerrada y el simple hecho de que no le mirara más que solo para anotar lo que hacia

-ummmm como digas, bien ¿estoy curado?-una vena logro salir en mi frente mientras mis puños se cerraban sobre el bolígrafo y mis pensamientos cambiaban drásticamente a unos un poco mas sádicos e irracionales en los cuales acababa con la vida del rubio perdiendo todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por solo centrarme en algo profesional con el rubio

-ni siquiera me has dicho que hiciste con ese chico ¡como putas esperas que te cure!-el rubio sonrió a sobremanera cuando vio mi ira a flor de piel –_es definitivo eres un terrorista-_cerré mis ojos y me limite a calmar mis impulsos mientras realizaba una sonrisa forzosa y continuaba con las preguntas de rutina las cuales obligue al rubio a responder una por una, llegando a la perturbadora e irremediable conclusión que menos quería obtener

-¿y bien?-el rubio se mostraba mas y mas impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba en el que mis ojos repasaban el diagnostico una y otra vez desesperadamente buscando equivocación alguna, pero aun así sin demostrar ninguna expresión fastidiando mas y mas al Uzumaqui

-tú, estas enamorado- me limite a mantener mi mirada inmutable e impenetrable mientras que solo acomodaba un poco mi postura y espera la reacción del rubio que para mi sorpresa era retardada y poco ruidosa, y con ello le daba tiempo a mi mente de analizar sus diferentes posibles reacciones como si este fuera algún tipo de juego: va a creer que le estoy jugando la típica broma imbécil y se pondrá furioso, no responderá nada y solo se limitara a respirar por lo menos por tres minutos hasta que su cerebro relacione lo que he dicho o se levantara me mirara a los ojos y me obligara a "curarlo"

-¿me estas jodiendo verdad?-_y hay esta_-sonreí con un poco de prepotencia al notar que estaba en lo correcto y que para mi suerte la personalidad del rubio era bastante predecible y con ello me era más fácil anticiparme a sus ataques de ira o algo parecido

-ya te lo dije me tomo enserio mi trabajo ¿crees que estaría jodiendo y lo que es peor contigo?-mi rostro continuaba con su expresión natural de cinismo y narcisismo mientras que rotaba un poco mis ojos, con ello poder aumentar mi ego y lograr exasperar mas al rubio

-¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?!, Ja yo enamorado no vallas tan alto con mi nivel de paciencia-sus dientes se apretaron y con sus puños tomo el cuello de mi camisa levantándome hasta estar cerca de su rostro logrando una sonrisa de superioridad en el mío por poder llegar a descolocarlo de esa manera

-si no te gusta mi diagnostico que te parece si cambias de psicólogo-mi sonrisa y mi voz no demostraban más que superioridad y prepotencia como se que ninguna otra persona puede llegar a demostrar, el ceño del rubio se frunció mas, sus puños apretaron mas fuerte mi camisa y comenzó a gruñir para luego rendirse y soltarme con brusquedad nos quedamos callados durante por lo menos 7 minutos hasta que el rubio decidió hablar

-bien, ¿cómo se cura?-su voz era áspera y llena de ira mientras que se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no formar una pelea en el consultorio

-y si te dijera que no tiene cura-sonreí sínicamente lo cual al rubio no le causo mucha gracia ya que se giro y con uno de sus brazos me sujeto de la barbilla y con el otro tomo mi cintura obligándome a mirarlo y a estar cerca de su cuerpo

-te obligaría a encontrarla- hablo en un susurro casi inaudible, su aliento dio en mi boca mientras que yo fruncía mas mi ceño hacia su mirada, una mirada que no todas la veces se ve, una mirada que demostraba frialdad hacia la vida de otra persona, una mirada que se podría tomar como la de un asesino y que a la vez me obligaba a sentir intriga, a querer saber más de la vida de aquel rubio, tratar de examinar sus ojos y descubrir el porqué de tan perturbadora y retorcida mente. Él era un reto lo sabia pero él era un reto que yo estaba dispuesto a superar

-entonces hagamos un trato, si yo averiguo como "curarte" tú me contaras toda tu vida sin omitir detalle alguno-sus ojos se abrieron bastante con sorpresa, soltándome de inmediato y obligándose a alejarse un poco de mi, en ese momento supe que el descubrió que yo podía ver a través de sus ojos y que podía ser capaz de examinarlo a fondo solo con mi mirada, pero al parecer el también entendió mi objetivo y yo también le parecía un reto acepto solamente con un movimiento de su cabeza tomo mi mano dejando en ella un dije extraño pero que a la vez lograba parecerme muy familiar y sin mirar ni una vez más atrás dejo la habitación prometiendo venir todos los días que tuviera libres sin importarle cuando fuera

**Fin del flashback**

Por fin opte por abrir mis ojos encontrándome con el obvio paisaje de la ciudad en una noche llena de autos y luces, suspire pesadamente e inhale una vez más mi cigarrillo para tratar de calmar mis ansias sin resultado alguno, acomode mis lentes dejándome una pequeña marquilla en el tabique y me apoye más fuerte en el borde de la ventana esperando algún tipo de pensamiento inteligente que me ayudara a terminar mi tesis.

-hey Uchiha-kun –esa voz única e irritante fastidio mis oídos haciéndome fruncir el ceño totalmente y apretar el cigarrillo que guardaba entre mis dedos, suspire pesadamente y golpee fuertemente el borde de la ventana haciéndolo resonar-hey, hey yo siento lo mismo al verte Uchiha -kun–su sonrisa se ensancho y su cuerpo se dejo caer pesadamente encima del diván de mi consultorio dejando ver su cabello blanco perfectamente acomodado sobre la tela negra, acomodo sus lentes al igual que yo, sonrió sínicamente mirándome y tomando la carpeta con los datos del rubio de mi escritorio

-deja de mirar lo que no te importa-dije fríamente pero aun así sin moverme de mi lugar solo limitándome a tomar una postura de arrogancia frente a aquel peliblanco

-ummmm valla, valla mira lo que trajo el psiquiátrico un perfecto espécimen rubio ¿ne Sasuke-kun?- su sonrisa se abrió mas dejándome asqueado y por alguna razón más molesto de lo que esperaba encontrarme solo por ese simple comentario

-¿no tienes trabajo de lazarillo que hacer?-escupí las palabras con fastidio cerrando mis ojos mientras encendía otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo llevaba directamente a mi boca

-estoy en ello, Sasuke-kun además no se le dice lazarillo se le dice esclavitud supongo-seguía sonriendo mientras hablaba pero notaba su molestia al momento de pronunciar mi nombre con asco en cada letra, acomodo sus lentes una vez más dejando esta vez sus manos en ellos solo para mirarme con desprecio y aumentar la tensión que se hallaba en ese momento rondando la sala

-¿Qué vienes a pedir?-solté las palabras con desgano e irritabilidad mientras cerraba mis ojos y movía un poco mis cabellos con mi mano derecha

-me gusta esa actitud tan sumisa-cerré mis puños con fuerza pero no respondí a lo que dijo ya que quería que el tiempo que tuviera que escuchar su voz fuera el menor posible –tenemos un problema con tu familia y "los especialistas de la zona norte" Orochimaru-sama me envió a mantenerte al tanto de la situación-hizo énfasis con los dedos en aquella frase dejándome más desconcertado de lo que ya me encontraba con solo escuchar la palabra Orochimaru

-¡¿Qué quiere esa puta serpiente conmigo esta vez?!-ni yo ni el peliblanco esperábamos mi reacción ya que mi mente había negado las otras palabras y solo se había centrado en una sola -**Orochimaru-**

-ja por lo que puedo ver no has superado tu pasado ¿ne Uchiha-kun?-su voz me exasperaba y su sonrisa me fastidiaba al límite de lo que podía soportar obligándome a apretar los dientes, fruncir mi ceño, apretar mis puños y lo que es peor recordar cada parte de mi pasado en solo unos cuantos segundos

-eso no te incumbe solo dime que mierdas tengo que ver yo en eso y porque-deje que mi cuerpo callera sobre el sillón en el que solía hacer mis consultas y que mis manos tocaran mi cabeza tratando de calmar la jaqueca que me había logrado ganar por escuchar al peliblanco

-valla se ve que el Uchiha menor solo quiere huir de lo que paso, pero está bien supongo que yo también lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad-cerro sus ojos, junto sus manos en frente de su cara y tomo una bocanada de aire para poder continuar –tu familia está en conflicto con aquellas personas por lo tanto Orochimaru-sama acepta ayudar con la condición de que tu cumplieras tu parte claro está-mis dientes volvieron a juntarse hasta el extremo de rechinar mis manos se sujetaron mas fuerte a mi cabeza tapando mis ojos y apretando mi cabello y mis labios se fruncieron para evitar dejar salir cualquier palabra, el peliblanco se levanto de la silla y acomodo su traje para comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, deteniéndose en ella para girarse y hablarme por última vez-no tienes que responder ahora tomate tu tiempo Uchiha-kun, estaremos esperando tu respuesta-salió cerrando la puerta suavemente y dejándome totalmente solo tome mis cabellos con fuerza y los hale un poco hacia el frente

-mi cabeza se va a partir en dos-dije a la nada con el fin de poder liberar con un poco de mi estrés, mi cabeza dolía a un nivel insoportable, mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y el sudor frio se empezaba a hacer presente en mi cuerpo con tan solo recordar aquella voz, aquellos gritos, aquellas manos frías tocando mi rostro- tanto tiempo y aun no descubro la razón de mi locura- de nuevo hable a la nada sintiendo frustración a un nivel extremo y mis manos temblar como si de un síndrome catatónico se tratara como era posible que aquella simple palabra pudiera descolocarme tanto de mi personalidad

-Sasuke lamento llegar ta…-su voz me asusto lo suficiente como para levantar mi mirada sin darme cuenta en qué momento había cedido lo suficiente a mi debilidad como para permitir que una pequeña lagrima escapara de mis ojos y resbalara por mi mejilla, por primera vez me sonroje ante aquella mirada azul y oculte mi rostro de su alcance -¿Sasuke?-su voz se oía lastimera o por lo menos un poco más tranquila de lo habitual, sentí una mano dar contra mi hombro derecho y un peso extra a mi lado

-odio que sientan lastima por mi- dije en un susurro lo suficientemente inaudible como para que ni siquiera el rubio lo escuchara totalmente

-ja pudieras tan solo ver lo patético que te ves así-muchos lo tomarían como un insulto pero yo más que nadie sabía que esa era la forma del rubio para tratar de animarme, algo me decía que aquella frase tosca venia acompañada de una sonrisa deslumbrante y de una actitud presuntuosa sin importar si estaba viendo o no en ese momento al rubio

-y si tu supieras lo estúpido que te ves sonriéndole a tu doctor créeme que te sentirías peor que yo- mis labios se curvearon levemente para dar a conocer una sonrisa ladeada de prepotencia pura al escuchar el quejido del rubio ante mi respuesta gire mi cabeza para mirar la cara de imbécil que había puesto el Uzumaqui al momento de quejarse como un niño pequeño

-ja yo sonreírte a ti …**TEME…**eso nunca- y hay estaba de nuevo su voz presuntuosa y a la vez juguetona que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar resaltando aquella palabra a la cual había decido nombrar como mi apodo y su sonrisa arrogante pero consoladora que había visto unas pocas veces en el tiempo que lo conocía

Comenzó la sesión más que nada que con el acoso del rubio por querer saber las razones de porque me encontraba así cuando llego y de quien era ese hombre que había visto salir de mi oficina antes de que el entrara sus movimientos por todo el consultorio me hacían sentir mas tranquilo ya que con ellos podía distraerme de alguna manera , cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba sus conclusiones extrañas y retorcidas de porque mi situación y de porque aquel hombre, cerré mi mente a cualquier recuerdo o a cualquier pensamiento que no fuera mi sesión con el rubio y cerré mis manos sobre aquel bolígrafo que ahora tenía colgado el dije de aquella primera sesión un remolino pequeño y rojo que aun no lograba descifrar que significaba ¿es tan malo querer vivir en un delirio causado por el rubio? O es que acaso ya he perdido suficientemente la cordura como para que me parezca normal

…

Heyyyy que tal les pareció espero que les haya gustado déjenme saber su opinión sobre mi fic en un review o en un mensaje privado gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo o por tan solo haberse fijado en el jajajaja espero leer sus reviews ellos me anima a seguir escribiendo :3 de antemano agradezco a:

**KUDOSHURI: **no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que tus palabras me animan y me hacen feliz para continuar heyyyy sabes de haces coger cariño muy rápido mujer jajajaja gracias por tus palabras de ánimo espero que este cap. también te haya gustado y quiero que seas una de las primeras en saber que pronto publicare capitulo de ¡esto es guerra! Y también espero que te encante espero leer tus kawais review pronto un besote amiga mía bye, bye.

**ZAKURYMINASHIRO: **heyyyyyyy hola leí tu inspirador y genial review, el me animo a seguir escribiendo mi fic jajajaja y más aun me animo a publicara rápido gracias muchas gracias por dejarme saber que te gusta mi fic. Y si jajajaja disfrute mucho escribiendo como el Uzumaqui le decía niño al arrogante de nuestro sasu-chan jajajaja me honra saber que te tomas el tiempo de leer mis historias y más aun saber que te gustan espero que este cap. También haya sido de tu agrado y que por lo tanto optes por seguir mi historia y dejarme un kawai review de nuevo bye, bye

**CHICBERRY:** heyyyy querida gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas y por interesarte en mi historia quisiera que me dejaras un review diciéndome lo que piensas de mi historia espero que este cap. También haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes mi historia de cerca dejándome un review o un mensaje siempre que puedes eso me hará muy feliz y me ayudara a publicar muy rápido gracias por leer mi fic y espero leer pronto tu review bye, bye

Biennnnnn gracias a todos los que leen mi historia anónimamente los invito a que me dejen un review en la cual me digan lo que piensan de mi fic cualquier comentario será bien recibido por esta chicha extraña jejeje espero que les haya gustado este cap. También y con ello se decidan a continuar leyendo mi historia bye, bye.


	3. el amor y la muerte

Hola, hola, hola que tal mis queridísimas lectoras tanto tiempo sin publicar, triste pero lo cierto es que ya entre de nuevo a la escuela (puta escuela ¬¬) por lo tanto no tengo mucho tiempo libre aun así espero poder publicar de mis historias tan rápido como me sea posibles el capitulo va dirigido a todas aquellas maravillas de la existencia que me dejaron un inspirador y hermoso review espero sea de su agrado y con ello me animen de nuevo con uno de sus hermosos cometarios sin más a leer bye, bye

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…..

Comenzó la sesión más que nada que con el acoso del rubio por querer saber las razones de porque me encontraba así cuando llego y de quien era ese hombre que había visto salir de mi oficina antes de que el entrara sus movimientos por todo el consultorio me hacían sentir más tranquilo ya que con ellos podía distraerme de alguna manera , cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba sus conclusiones extrañas y retorcidas de porque mi situación y de porque aquel hombre, cerré mi mente a cualquier recuerdo o a cualquier pensamiento que no fuera mi sesión con el rubio y cerré mis manos sobre aquel bolígrafo que ahora tenía colgado el dije de aquella primera sesión un remolino pequeño y rojo que aun no lograba descifrar que significaba ¿es tan malo querer vivir en un delirio causado por el rubio? O es que acaso ya he perdido suficientemente la cordura como para que me parezca normal

….

**BIENVENIDO AL PSIQUIATRICO**

***EL AMOR Y LA MUERTE**

**PIERDE LA CORDURA**

_"¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?, ¿se muere el amor? o ¿se enamora la muerte?, tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte "_

_"lo ideal sería tener el corazón en el cráneo y el cerebro en el pecho. Así pensaríamos con amor y amaríamos con inteligencia"_

**_Anónimo._**

Coloque mi nuca en el cabecero de la silla e incline mi cabeza lo suficiente como para que mi cabello se fuera hacia abajo y quedara descolgado, sentía unas cuantas gotas de sudor colmarse en mi frente, suspire y lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello desabotonando los cuatro primeros botones de mi camiseta y bajando mi corbata lo suficiente como para dejar ingresar aire a mi garganta.

-Puto verano- Abrí mis ojos y mire la habitación de recorrido tratando de aclarar mis ideas que se fundían entre el calor del verano, cada ventana abierta dejando entrar el sofocante sol y el aire caliente, aspire profundo, me levante de mi asiento para juntar otros libros más al desorden que ya desbordaba mi escritorio y continuar con la tesis que conspiraba con el verano para acabar con mis neuronas.

Caminaba por toda la habitación mientras leía tratando de liberar estrés causado por el calor, pero lo único que lograba era perturbarme a mí mismo al momento en el que levantaba mi mirada e imaginaba al rubio semi-delincuente que solía tratar como un "paciente" recostado en mi diván con la usual sonrisa de imbécil que ponía cada ocasión en la que nos veíamos, también sentado en alguna de mis sillas en diferentes posiciones o hasta incluso en la ventana apoyado y tomando el sol.

-Estoy delirando-Hable a la nada mientras me dejaba caer fuertemente al sofá y botaba aquel libro a una parte desconocida de mi consultorio para que fuera consumido por el desorden, de nuevo limpie mi frente que amenazaba con llenarse de sudor nuevamente, suspire y llene uno de los vasos de mi lado con licor-repugnante-mencione una vez más hacia la nada mientras bebía aquel liquido que era una bendición para mi cuerpo caliente, baje el vaso y rasque mi nuca mientras me intentaba deshacer de un nuevo recuerdo del rubio que amenazaba con volver a llenar mi mente, pero me fue imposible una vez mas

**Flashback: (véase en el primer capítulo)**

-Bien, suficiente de tu vida ahora dime ¿Por qué "enfermedad" vienes a que te "cure"?- hacia énfasis en esas dos palabras en especifico, mientras que rotaba los ojos y movía mis dedos poniéndole menos importancia, mi mirada se mantenía en la libreta bajo de mis lentes los cuales para librar un poco de tención tome del habito de acomodar cada cierto tiempo pero la tensión no lograba disiparse ya que sabía que tenía aquella mirada celeste chocando en mi rostro y que el dueño de aquella mirada también sonreía abiertamente al parecer utilizando su propio truco para liberar tensión

-Bien, pues ese "problema"-ahora copiaba aquel gesto que hice algún momento atrás con una sonrisa y también desviando su mirada de la mía- viene desde que fui a una fiesta- por primeras vez en toda la tarde dirigí mi mirada al rubio con interrogante en ella y no irá -solamente creí que en esa noche terminaría resolviendo unos cuantos trabajos que tenía que resolver en la casa Uchiha pero él me detuvo y me obligo a perderme totalmente de mi subconsciente y olvidar mi trabajo, él y su personalidad egocéntrica e irritante-se detuvo, notando que se le había salido más de lo que debía -¿_el es el chico que conocí en la fiesta?_-aun trataba de engañarme diciendo que podía ser otro pero ya era lo suficientemente obvio como para seguirlo negando me limite a mirarlo seria e inmutablemente mientras relacionaba sus palabras y llegaba a la conclusión de que quería algo de mi familia sin aun poder averiguar que era

-¿Dijiste casa Uchiha?-lo saque de sus pensamientos con mi voz sorprendiéndolo un poco y haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que la casa que acababa de mencionar no era nada mas nada menos que la mía

-Emmmm si es que mi abuelo fue invitado y por eso fui– su voz comenzó a parecer nerviosa y sus palabras un poco improvisadas pero realmente no le di importancia alguna y fingí que le había creído su poco elaborada excusa, ya que me parecía divertido y un poco interesante la idea de que tuviera un conflicto con mi familia

- Bien entonces ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico para que terminaras "perdiéndote de tu subconsciente"?- mi voz se volvió burlesca y utilice mis manos para hacer gestos imitándolo en aquella frase, note que se molesto pero trataba de olvidar el hecho de que él era el chico que me había sacado un poco de mi personalidad y que posiblemente el chico del cual hablaba era yo, me hice el desentendido tanto de su molestia como de aquel hecho perturbador y me limite a seguir diagnosticando a aquel rubio exasperante

**Fin del flashback.**

Sonreí una vez más con frustración y cinismo mientras que miraba al techo y me cuestionaba la idea de que hasta el momento no me hubiera importado la razón de que aquel rubio había estado en mi casa, más aun en una de las fiestas de mi familia

_-¿Amor o enfermedad?-_pensé con cierto toque de frialdad como todo buen sicólogo, trague saliva fuertemente y estire mi brazo hasta la mesa que se encontraba enfrente mío para poner el vaso, encontrándome con el bolígrafo que contenía el dije que me había dado el rubio, sude frio y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa-ese dije-pestañee varias veces y mire nuevamente como había sido tan estúpido ese dije era el símbolo de la familia Namikaze (n.a si, si se que el remolino realmente es de l familia Uzumaqui en la verdadera historia de naruto), pero porque el rubio tenia aquel dije, si bien recordaba el día de la primera consulta del rubio su apellido era Uzumaqui.

de nuevo esta aquí-la voz de aquella pelirosa me saco nuevamente de mis pensamientos, obligándome a fijarme por unos segundos en ella y salir del shock nervioso en el que me encontraba

-Solo dile que pase-aun no lograba calmarme totalmente por lo que mi voz salió delgada y rasposa al mismo tiempo, casi inaudible, pero a la pelirosa no pareció importarle ya que en ese mismo instante hizo seguir al rubio

-¡Teme, tanto tiempo sin ver tu rostro!- la voz del Uzumaqui entro por mis oídos casi destruyéndolos por el tono con el que hablaba pero aun así no logrando sacarme aun de mi trance lo cual al parecer el rubio noto a la perfección, ya que calmo sus ánimos y paso hacia el diván lentamente como lo haría cualquier paciente que fuera desconocido-hey se que te molesta verme pero no tienes porque ponerte así-en su rostro se formo un inocente puchero y su cuerpo se dejo caer pesadamente en el diván, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba fuertemente

-¿Por qué?-dije suavemente, casi inaudible con mi cabeza mirando al suelo y mi cuerpo comenzando a temblar

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que dice no te oigo pequeño ego andante?-el rubio trataba de calmar el ambiente con su humor negro pero mi trance y la molestia que sentía mientras estaba en el me obligaba a no escuchar nada de lo que decía excepto la respuesta a mi pregunta apreté los puños fuertemente y tome aire rápidamente

-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un Namikaze?! , ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo?! Y ¡¿Por qué aun es el momento en el que actúas como si nada hubiera pasado?!-levante mi cabeza con brusquedad y golpee la mesa que se encontraba frente a mi sorprendiendo lo suficientemente al rubio como para que se quedara inmóvil y casi sin respirar, temblaba mientras me mantenía en pie solo con la ira que tenía en ese momento con el Uzumaqui, baje mi cabeza y trate de respirar para calmarme sin recibir aun repuesta del rubio.

-porque…-la voz del rubio salió cortada y bastante suave mientras este se levanto lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí, su mano toco mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo quedándome atrapado entre la librería que se encontraba tras de mí y su cuerpo-porque tú eres Sasuke Uchiha-sus palabras salieron lentamente de su boca chocando su aliento con el mío, una mano del rubio se coló en mi cintura y me apretó mas contra él, mientras que yo aun no salía de mi transe, sus labios se acercaron hasta juntarse con los míos y encerrarme en un sentimiento extraño, abrí mis ojos a más no poder y trate de respirar profundo pero me era imposible, todos los recuerdos que involucraban a mi familia y a la suya me estaban perturbando demasiado ahora ya no podía resistirme al rubio, acababa de perderme en su aroma y no me recuperaría en un rato

Lamento no poder responder review pero era eso o subir el cap. Prometo responderlos en la próxima además de responder dudas que debieron de quedar en el cap. Jejeje espero que sea de su agrado bye, bye.


End file.
